


In the Lane, Snow is Glistening

by ficbredeamor



Series: A December to Remember [2]
Category: Duran Duran, Fashion Model RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbredeamor/pseuds/ficbredeamor
Summary: When a pandemic forced them not to have fun outside the winter weather, how can we imagine a winter wonderland after this situation for which saddens a happy couple.
Relationships: Renée Simonsen/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Series: A December to Remember [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035681
Kudos: 3





	In the Lane, Snow is Glistening

**Author's Note:**

> This a cute John and Reneé fic that I imagined through a song that I've been listening to and it really does fit the theme for this. I hope you enjoy this one. 
> 
> Lyric inspo: Winter Wonderland by Johnny Mathis

It was a wintery day here in NYC and sadly it was a ghost town due to the effects of the pandemic.

John, hanging out with his beautiful girlfriend and queen, Reneé Simonsen, is sitting near his window thinking why people haven't decide to come out and enjoy the weather

Reneé, holding a warm and hot cocoa in her hand comes to his beautiful man and snuggles him near his neck with kisses. 

John smiles and says, "Oh Ren, can you give me some space for a bit, not like in the mood to be turned on at the moment." 

Reneé lets go of him and says, "Well I know you really wanted to go out but due to this we can't but imagine if this pandemic wouldn't happen, we would be ice skating and having snowball fights together."

"Yeah, I wonder...." 

John imagined the scene of a post-pandemic world where everyone is free of this virus and people all around New York are playing outside in the snow and going ice skating together.

We see John and Reneé together at the ice rink in Rockefeller Center. Both first timers at the rink and Reneé doesn't even know how to skate.

John says, "Don't worry, I'll be on your side. Just take small steps and hold on to me"

Reneé and John walked to the edge of the start of the rink, with their skates on and stepped onto the ice carefully.

"Whoaaa!" Reneé slips down and John caught her. 

"Careful, just be careful"

John lifts her up and easily and slow, they push the skates on to the ice and gently glide all the way to the rink. 

Reneé never felt this much happiness with John and he is the very lucky man to be with her. 

"Winter Wonderland" by Johnny Mathis playing through the speakers while everyone is skating around the rink.

"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening  
In the lane, snow is glistening   
A beautiful sight we're having tonight  
Walking in a Winter Wonderland..."

John snuggles Ren and both look at each other very brightly throughout their eyes

They both stop skating and they're in front of the Rockefeller Christmas Tree, both leaning down to their lips brushing each other and they both kiss tenderly. 

Everyone applauded and both let go of their lips and turned around seeing people smiling and cheering at them. 

Both are pleased and they both continued skating across the rink. 

Once they are done skating, Reneé felt relief that she finally knew how to skate. 

So that now the skates are being put back to the shelves of the other skates that are borrowed and they put their normal footwear on and run across to Central Park, where it is full of snow upon them. 

"Hey Johnny"

John turns to see Ren with a snowball and begins to throw at him and misses it.

"Oh yeah..."

John picks up the snow and turns into a ball and throws at Reneé as she runs and throws more snowballs at him

A snowball fight has commenced and both running across the park enjoy of what was left for the day

The imagine ends....

John, now standing up and looks at Reneé and says, "Well at least we have each other."

Both came closer and their arms intertwined and share a sweet kiss

"Let's enjoy a movie on the couch and have some cocoa", says Reneé

"Yes we shall."

John and Reneé cuddled up together in the couch watching "Its a Wonderful Life" and thinking of what will it happen when this pandemic is over but that is all in the future for them.

The snow is still glistening and they're all in a Winter Wonderland inside and outside.


End file.
